the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Lilo version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) Extras with Lilo: Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Chip, and Dale (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Toto Gale: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) Tin Man: Ballistamon (Digimon Fusion) Cowardly Lion: Donkey Kong Extra with DK: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Ozma: Megara (Hercules) Extra with Meg: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extra companions: Hercules (1997), Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Return villain: Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry the Movie) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Good Witch of the South: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) Munchkins: Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Meowth (Pokemon) Emerald City Cabby: Fagin (Oliver and Company) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) Emerald City Guard: Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Professor Oak (Pokemon) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: King Llort (A Troll in Central Park) Flying Monkeys: Formerly Bad Trolls (A Troll in Central Park) Bees: Stays the same Meg’s parents: Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin (1992)) Aunt Em: Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) Uncle Henry: David Kaweena (Lilo and Stitch) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Elena, Theresa, and Yuki (Lilo and Stitch) Extras with the Kansas group: Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch), Tulio, and Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Professor Marvel: Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, Sapphire Hat, and the Elemental Sword (With the Elemental Sword and Scepter being the roles of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Tom and Jerry, Phil, Pegasus (Hercules; As the Mouse Detectives), Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle; As the Mouse Princess), Kiki, Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service; With Kiki, along with Jiji, being Lilo, Chip, and Dale’s best friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Tombo as the Wise Dragon Boy), Pazu, Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Bluster Kong, and Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show; With Candy as the Not-So-Hungry Tiger, a spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As the Friendly Ruffians), Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Sombra Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot; All sharing the role as the Wogglebug), Mulan, Shang (Mulan; As the China Princess and Prince), Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Terra, and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; As the roles of Kayley and Garrett respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” and Riku will be blind like Garrett) The Oz Fairies: Mewtwo and Mew (Pokemon; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Lilo's group on their journey) The Oz Fairy's Outer Monster Form: Trickmaster and Stealth Sneak (Kingdom Hearts) Ruggedo the Nome King: Lickboot (Tom and Jerry the Movie; As Figg's husband) Extras with Lickboot: Myotismon, Demidevimon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xemnas, and Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3) The Nome Prince: Vicious AKA the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever) Lickboot’s henchmen: Hades, Pain, Panic (Hercules), Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Gin, Nitros Brio, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), and Professor Applecheek/Phantom Troll (Tom and Jerry the Movie; In homage to and somewhat different from “Big Hero 6,” he and Hades’ll pretend to be reformed, which Tom, Jerry, and Phil don’t believe, and fake their deaths in the explosion that sadly killed Bowser to help Lickboot’s conquest on Oz, disguised as the Phantom Troll and the Phantom Flame) *And the only villains who don't die and are instead sent to jail in the end are Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Cortex, N. Gin, N. Brio, Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, Komodo Brothers, Rilla, Hades, Pain, and Panic Reformed henchmen who will betray Lickboot and join Lilo’s group’s side: Lea/Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) New Oz Friends: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As the Mouse King and Mouse Queen and as Peepers' uncle and aunt), Zeus (Hercules; As Hercules' supporting dad), and Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As the Koopalings’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Applecheek) Kalidah: Marshmallow (Frozen) Marshmallow's Rival-Turned Friend: Ogremon (Digimon; Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") New Kansas Friends: Judy the Sour Kangaroo and Rudy (Horton Hears a Who) Business Tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Abis-Mal (Aladdin) Extras with Abis-Mal: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) New Magic Item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Kiki as a gift like how Lilo, Chip, Dale, and Stitch were given the Ruby Shoes, the Topaz Gloves, and the Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kairi's group) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Lilo's group, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Lickboot's Conquest (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Lickboot, Aunt Figg, Lickboot's group, Vicious, the Phantom Troll, and Lickboot's Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Jasmine) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Riku) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Lickboot, Aunt Figg, Lickboot's group, Vicious, the Phantom Troll, and Lickboot's Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Lilo's Group, old and new members, and Lea/Axel, Tiny, and Dingodile) 8 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kairi and Sora's groups, Kiki, and Tombo) 10 My Favorite Dream (From "Fun and Fancy Free") (Performed by Lilo, Kiki, and Kairi's group) 11 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten) 12 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Riku) 13 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Lilo) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes) (The second song to play at the end credits) 15 Heaven Is (From "The Magic Voyage") (Performed by Al Jarreau) (The third song to play at the end credits) 16 The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Celtic Woman) (The fourth song to play at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Kairi's Group's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Lilo Version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Lilo Version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Lilo Version) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Lilo Version) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Lickboot’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Meg, Kirby, and Kairi's Group’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Tombo and Sora's Group/Lickboot’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Crash's Group and Lea/Axel, Tiny, and Dingodile/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Riku’s Origin and Blindness and Tombo and Sora's Group's Origin Revealed/Recruiting Marshmallow Chapter 11: Lickboot’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Sword Found Again/Marshmallow's Promise Kept Chapter 13: Whatever You Imagine/Resting for the Night Chapter 14: Second Ambush/The Phantom Troll and Phantom Flame’s Identities Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Bowser/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Tombo and Sora's Group Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Kiki, Kairi's Group, Lea/Axel, Tiny, Dingodile, Mewtwo, Mew, and the Kansas Children Captured/Getting Marshmallow and Ogremon’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Lilo Version) Chapter 19: Rescuing Oak/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Mewtwo and Mew's Death and Revival Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Lilo Version) For gallery: Back to Oz (Lilo Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Lilo version) For third and final sequel: Megara of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies